theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Flash (Bar Torr)
History Origin In the world created after FlashPoint, Bar Torr from the 30th Century hid on 21st Century Earth under the guise of Bart Allen or Kid Flash. Post FlashPoint Bart Allen shows up six months prior to his first public appearance, saving a mansion from a fire, on the doorsteps of Mother Bernice's Home for Wayward Boys. He cannot explain how is able to move at superhuman speeds, but he is certain that he has a connection to the Flash, and so begins to call himself "Kid Flash". He helps Red Robin in trying to find new team members, and succeeds when he rescues Solstice from a holding cell in a facility run by N.O.W.H.E.R.E.. They escape from N.O.W.H.E.R.E to Antarctica, where they are able to head back to base. He later faces Superboy along with the rest of the Teen Titans. He fights Superboy by trying to defeat him with his speed but is stopped in his tracks by Superboy's tactile telekinesis. Wonder Girl is forced to take Bart out of the fight by kicking him out of Superboy's range. After the fight it is revealed that Kid Flash is in a dangerous condition; having had his molecules sped up to the speed of thought by Superboy's tactile telekinesis. Virgil Hawkins, a very brilliant intern from S.T.A.R. Labs, performs diagnostic tests on Bart and concurs that the reason for this is that he is not from the 21st Century, indicating that he may possibly be from the 30th Century, and so Superboy's tactile telekinetic wavelengths affected him differently. Based on his test, Virgil presents Kid Flash with a new uniform; one that can keep his molecules aligned. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Speed': Bar can run and move his limbs at superhuman speeds. As Kid Flash Bart was able to achieve speeds faster than Mach 33 (escape velocity). Bart is able to run across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''He has the ability to physically react quicker than humanly possible. *Metabolize Wounds: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Force to sustain him, he could heal from grievous injury, however it should be noted that his injuries may not "heal right" and medical care may still be required. *Superhuman Stamina:'' Bart's powers allow his stamina to recuperate at an accelerated rate. *'Molecular Control': Ability to control the vibration of his molecules to the degree that he could vibrate through solid objects. Abilities *He is capable of speed reading at superhuman rates. Strength *Kid Flash possesses the strength level of a male teenager who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weakness *'Power Instability:' Because of his temporal connection to his timeline he vibrates at a frequency that can be easily disrupted by his own speed as well as telekinesis. Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *His Powers of Superhuman Speed doesn't come from The Speed Force. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Kid Flash (Bar Torr)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bar_Torr_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/bart-allen/29-1680/ Category:Flash Category:Teen Titans Members